1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tactical reconnaissance image processing. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method for the timely processing of tactical images which allows a military pilot adequate time to track and engage a target.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Today, real-time image correlation systems are being integrated into various aircraft in the U.S. Military's aviation arsenal. One example of an image correlation system is the DPSS system used on the Navy's F/A-18 aircraft.
In modern warfare, timely extraction of target coordinates for use by a military aircraft pilot from tactical reconnaissance images provided by real-time image correlation systems is a critical restriction in the targeting loop. A military pilot generally has immediate access to real time sensor images provided by sensors located on the aircraft. However, extracting the true coordinates of a target the pilot is tracking and then engage can be time consuming and is often difficult. Usually, the sensor provides a target's basic parameters such as range, heading, and depression angle with respect to a sensor platform, which are used to correlate the target's image with an on-line database of stereo images. However, these parameters are often in error due to errors in the aircraft inertial navigation system.
Tactical reconnaissance images produced by various sensors on board the aircraft need to be registered (correlated) with stereo paired images on file in order to extract various positional information from the images.
Unfortunately, dynamic position data, which is data providing the position of the aircraft's sensors with respect to the area being viewed, and which is necessary to transform a combined image template created from the stereo pairs to a tactical image plane, is not always accurate. Unfortunately, the range position data can be off by as much as 3000 meters. While the other position data may also be in error, the errors in range position data are usually larger and introduce more serious problems later.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop a method for determining the correct range of a target which utilizes a comparison with the stereo image data and a template created from them. Further, the method will eventually need to create multiple templates and determine the correct range adjustments based on a metric comparing the stereo image data with the tactical image or target.